Something Happened: Daphne's Story
by Sydney3
Summary: Rather racy for me, but not worthy of an R rating in my opinion. Daphne attends a party thrown by NIles and it changes their lives forever.
1. Daphne's Story

NOTES: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Grub Street and Paramount. I love feedback so please send it.  
  
  
  
SOMETHING HAPPENED  
  
Daphne's Story  
  
By  
  
Sydney Long  
  
SgtMIckey@aol.com  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I had been staring into my cup of coffee before Roz came in and brought me back to reality. I could feel myself wearing a smile, which was duly noted by Roz as she sat down opposite from me. I was too lost in my thoughts to really care and nothing was going to stop me from wearing that smile. Something happened last night. Something happened that changed my forever, in the best possible way.  
  
"Daphne, earth to Daphne," Roz said to me.  
  
"Oh Roz," I said looking up, "I didn't see you come in."  
  
"Apparently not," Roz said draping her coat over the edge of her chair, "you look like you're seeing stars."  
  
"Not stars," I said knowing she would figure out why I'm walking on air, sooner than later.  
  
"Okay," she said getting right to the point, "out with it. Who is he?"  
  
"What do you mean," I asked. I knew what she wanted to know but I wanted to build up the answer as much as I could because it deserves nothing but that.  
  
"Daphne, I was at Niles' party last night," Roz said, "several of those guys had their eye on you."  
  
"Really," I said. I honestly was not aware of that fact. I had my eye on only one, and I know that his eyes, his beautiful eyes, were on only me.  
  
"Was it that green eyed child psychologist from the University," she asked.  
  
"No," my mouth said but my mind was wondering who?  
  
"The polo playing couples therapist," she asked.  
  
"I had no idea someone there could play polo," I answered. Another who?  
  
"Oh I know who it was," she said, "that tall, dark sports psychologist. The one with a killer smile."  
  
"No," I said, and his smile couldn't even come close to the one my knight in shining armor wears.  
  
"Then who is it," she said getting impatient, "everyone else had gray hair and it wouldn't surprise me if their teeth were porcelain."  
  
"He didn't have porcelain teeth, that I can promise you," I answered. Why I said that I don't know, but his teeth are as real as the smile that reveals them.  
  
"Will you just tell me who it is," Roz asked, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm starting to loose my patience."  
  
"I know," I said. At this point I could feel my smile increase a hundred, a thousand times. If that's even possible. Rather than just come out and say it, I had to just let the words out. "Roz, something happened last night."  
  
"I can see that," Roz said in a tone that told me if I didn't spill the gossip soon she was going to hang me up by my toes until I did.  
  
"Roz, I know you want to hear this, but you have to understand that before I tell you I need you to know that this all very new for me, for him. I don't want you to make some kind of joke about it because for me, it's the most wonderful, most beautiful, most amazing thing that I have ever experienced," I said almost choking up at the thought of my new outlook on life and the man who I am going to share it with.  
  
"Okay. Wow, you've been hit hard," she said. Oh Roz, I thought to myself, you have no idea.  
  
"For the first time in my life, I'm in love. I never really knew what it was until last night," I said.  
  
"In love with who," she asked.  
  
"Niles," I said in barely an audible whisper. My heart and my head however were screaming his name.  
  
"Oh my god," she said sitting back in her chair, "Niles? Niles Crane?"  
  
"Yes. The one and only," I said, the one and only man who holds the key to my heart.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, "you slept with Niles?"  
  
"Don't say it like that," I said. Sleeping was something we actually got very little of. "Roz, we didn't sleep together, we didn't have sex. Niles and I made love last night in every sense of the words. It was created, defined, expressed and most importantly reciprocated."  
  
"Oh my god," she said again with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Are you shocked," I asked.  
  
"And speechless," she said. That's certainly a first. "When did this happen? How did this happen?"  
  
"It was beautiful," I said. And then I began to recall the events of the previous night.  
  
  
  
When I rang the doorbell to his apartment, my first thoughts were of what in the world am I doing here? Sure I'm a therapist, but a physical therapist. I'm not cut out for this sort of thing, mingling with Seattle's psychiatric elite. But I couldn't turn him down when he asked if I would like to join him for the evening. I tried, believe me I did, to come up with some sort of excuse as to why I couldn't attend. Suddenly the thought of letting him down consumed me and as I opened my mouth to give my regrets, the words 'yes, I'd love to' filled the air.  
  
So there I was, standing outside the door, waiting for him to answer. I had butterflies in my stomach. I'm not sure why they were there, but they were. I could hear his footsteps coming towards the door and goose bumps started to rise on my arms. From out of nowhere, I had become more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I don't know if it was the thought of spending a few hours alone with Niles or the anticipation of the evening to come. But the minute he opened the door, the prior faded into the darkness. His smile touched me in a place I never knew existed. The goose bumps were gone, the butterflies had flown away and it was just me. A girl from Manchester, England who lives each day wondering what will happen the next, hoping someone would come along and make my dreams come true.  
  
The comfort and safety I feel in his presence hasn't gone unnoticed in all the years that I've known him. He emits the same curiosity for life that I do, but at times I think I'm the only one who notices. He also emits the same fear that I do, which probably explains the closeness in our relationship. The fear of being alone, the fear on missing out on the one thing that completes our lives, and maybe even the fear of losing something so precious, you question what you did to deserve it in the first place.  
  
I'm sure he said something, but all I could see were his eyes and his smile, the one I could always tell was meant especially for me. The tie he was wearing accentuated his eyes and the suit was also very becoming. He seemed to be a bit tongue tied when he opened the door. I could feel those ocean blue eyes look at me from head to toe.  
  
"You look incredible," he stuttered. I suppose I absent-mindedly selected a dress that I knew he liked. It was also one of my favorites, which is probably why I chose it to begin with. It was simple and red, but yet it had a bit of elegance to it.  
  
"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," I said walking through his door into a beautifully decorated apartment, "Dr. Crane, your apartment, it's beautiful."  
  
"Really? You don't think it's too much," he asked taking my wrap. His fingers lightly grazed my shoulders; I hope he couldn't feel the shudder that went through my body.  
  
"No it's beautiful," I said turning to him. There were flowers all around, a few candles here and there, a beautiful table displaying an array of food. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Help," he asked as if he had forgotten why I was here to begin with.  
  
"Isn't that why you asked me to come by early," I asked, the butterflies were coming back.  
  
"Oh yes that's right," he said but I could tell he was trying to cover up another reason.  
  
"Out with it," I said playfully.  
  
"Out with what," he asked looking down at his feet.  
  
"The real reason you wanted me to come by early," I said determined to uncover what he was hiding.  
  
"Okay, truth be told I thought I would suffer through this little gathering this evening if I could spend the time before it with someone familiar," he said with a heartfelt tone in his voice. I just had to know why he wanted to spend the time with me.  
  
"Why me," I asked, "why not your brother or your father."  
  
"Because I know that they would criticize. Frasier would say it's not extravagant enough, Dad would say it was boring," he started to say. I must have had some kind of look on my face because it caused him to revise his answer, "I like who I am when I'm with you. I feel free to be myself; I have no expectations of how I'm supposed to behave. I can just be me. I wanted to be myself for a few moments this evening because I don't know what's going to happen here tonight. I don't know what Maris has told these people and if I can spend just one minute, one minute with someone who I know, likes me for me then maybe I can make it through this evening in one piece."  
  
"Oh Dr. Crane," I said. His words almost made me cry and while I wanted to say something, I couldn't find the words. I only hope the hug I enveloped him in could properly express what I so much wanted to say.  
  
"Thank you Daphne." That's all he could say. I almost heard him choke up a bit.  
  
"I'm here for you Dr. Crane, whenever you need me," I said. I wanted to say more because the minute I had him in my arms, things changed. I don't know if it was at that moment, but I knew that I always wanted to be there for him. I wanted to be the first person he could turn to. I was surprised but ecstatic when he spoke again.  
  
"Daphne, do you think you could call me Niles," he asked so quietly as if he was afraid I would say no. I looked into his eyes and I thought to myself, Niles, I probably should have been calling you that from the beginning.  
  
"I know I could," I said, "Niles." He asked, I answered. It felt so right saying his name. Being on a first name basis with the Crane's is something I tried not to think about. For Dr. and Mr. Crane, it just didn't seem appropriate. It did with Niles. Then again, my relationship with Niles is completely different. There's so much more to it, words can't describe it. It's truly beautiful. The most cherished thing I have since I made Seattle my home.  
  
"Thank you," he said releasing me from his arms. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I felt like he had taken a piece of me with him. I looked into his eyes and I saw myself in them. I have never seen myself in someone's eyes before.  
  
"Um," I muttered through the tension that was slowly building between us. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"  
  
"Actually, I do have a few things left to do. Are you sure you don't mind," he asked. Mind, do I mind? Of course not. We're a great team in the kitchen.  
  
"Not at all," I answered following him into the kitchen.  
  
Things changed the moment he asked me to call him by his first name. I felt it, I knew he could too. It was almost as if we had gone from being best friends to…to…to…a seemingly perfect married couple. I had no idea how that thought came in my head but it did. And the funny thing is, I didn't fight it.  
  
Throughout the evening we developed an unspoken closeness. I could feel his eyes on me most of the evening. I knew that what he had told me earlier about me being the one familiar thing was coming into play. Yes his brother, father and Roz were there. I barely noticed them and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. He tried to make small talk with his guests, he really did. I could tell he was very uncomfortable and shy around them. I was hurting for him when I saw him stand there.  
  
From time to time, I would go put my hand on his back just to let him know that things would be okay. He seemed to appreciate that and it put him at ease for a few moments. I had to take care of him, I wanted to. Part of me thought he would run upstairs and burst into tears. I couldn't let that happen. Then there were those moments when I didn't have to do anything. He would come up to me, put his hand on the small of my back and sigh a breath of relief. I love it when he does that. Knowing that I can make everything okay for him, just by being here, standing here.  
  
There was one time I thought he was truly going to crumble right there in the living room. I watched him excuse himself to the kitchen. I looked around at his guests; those daft people continued talking, lost in their own little worlds of psychiatry. I followed him into the kitchen as discreetly as I could. My heart melted when I saw him leaning over the sink, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Are you all right," I asked walking over to him and placing my hand on his back. He was quiet for a few moments and I wondered if he was trying to fight back the tears. I knew he didn't want me to see him cry.  
  
"Only because you're here," he said.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you," I said. For some reason I was growing bolder and I stood behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder while I rubbed the nape of his neck. I could tell my touch was relaxing him, even if for just a moment.  
  
"Oh nothing is really bothering me. This whole thing just makes me very uncomfortable," he said.  
  
"Why," I asked.  
  
"Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not like those people," he said.  
  
"I know," I whispered almost onto his neck.  
  
"I'm not in this profession for the prestige or the money. I know I do have some really nice things but in the end, it's not what I can buy on payday. I'm in this profession because I want to help people and maybe make a difference," he said, "I'm not like Frasier. I don't care if I'm popular and the most sought after psychiatrist in the northwest. I just want to be me."  
  
"Niles, it's okay," I said, "you're going to be okay. I'm here. Just relax." Part of me want to replace my hand on his neck with my lips but I knew that it was not the right time to do so.  
  
"Thank you." He said but still making no effort to move.  
  
"Come on, let's get back out there. If they start to get to you, just think about something that makes you happy." I said stepping back from him slightly. "And it may not mean much but I know that you're better than anyone out there. You're a wonderful, caring, sensitive man."  
  
"That means more than you know," he said. He then turned and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. It was heaven.  
  
We rejoined the party and he seemed to perk up just a little bit. But I knew that troll of a woman he married stripped him of his confidence and I became determined to get it back.  
  
As the night started to wear down, a woman walked up to me. I don't know who she was; I couldn't even begin to describe her. I heard only her words. She complimented me on my lovely home and how wonderful my husband was. I guess she had been one of the few people who managed to get a few words out of him all evening. Most of them were spoken to his father or brother, the rest were to me. Husband. I heard her, she called him my husband. It was the first time I had heard someone refer to him like that, as my husband. The funny thing is, I didn't even attempt to correct her. I thanked her and shifted my gaze for the umpteenth time to Niles.  
  
"You have a lovely home," this odd elderly woman said to me.  
  
"What," I replied.  
  
"It's beautiful, the way you and Dr. Crane have decorated it," she continued, "it's so warm and inviting. I can tell you both worked together to create a home that reflects the both of you."  
  
"Thank you," I said. That's all I could say. By the time I worked out a true answer in my head, she continued talking.  
  
"You make a beautiful couple. You're a lucky woman. You have a wonderful husband, a bit on the quiet side but a nice, caring man he is." She said. "It took me a while to get him to talk to me. I never realized how truly brilliant he is."  
  
"He is wonderful, thank you." I said to her before looking back at Niles. He met my gaze and smiled. His face also told me that it was time to kick everyone out. I smiled and nodded back.  
  
Together we showed the guests to the door. Roz had left a long time ago, to relieve her babysitter. Mr. Crane left with her and Dr. Crane, was the last to leave. Trying to impress people, I'm sure. Typical Dr. Crane. He asked me if I wanted a ride home.  
  
"Daphne, can I give you a ride," Dr. Crane asked me.  
  
"Um," I said looking back at Niles. He just stood there with his back towards us. "You know what Dr. Crane, I think I'm going to stay here and help clean up."  
  
"You're sure," Dr. Crane asked me again.  
  
"Yes," I said stepping back from him.  
  
"Niles," Dr. Crane said but receiving no answer, "I'll call you." He said with almost a question in his tone.  
  
"I'll take care of him," I said showing Dr. Crane to the door. He turned to say something to me, but I shut the door before he could get the words out.  
  
I turned around to find Niles sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and stood before him.  
  
"This was a disaster," he said with a muffled voice, "I don't know why I let Frasier talk me into having this damn party."  
  
"I didn't know this was his idea," I said sitting down next to him.  
  
"He thought it would be a good way to get me back in the loop if you will," he said.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Typical," we said together. That got a laugh out of him, however small it might be.  
  
"What do you say we clean up a bit," I said trying to get his mind on something else, "and then we can relax a bit."  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that," He said as I got up and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"And you don't have to clean this up by yourself," I said looking back at him, "let me help you."  
  
"All right," he said following me into the kitchen, grabbing a few dishes along the way.  
  
"It will be fun," I said knowing that we have a good time whenever we're in the kitchen together.  
  
"What would be fun is if I could just sell this place after a party. That way I wouldn't have to clean up," he said. There's the humorous side of him I have come to love so much.  
  
"Would you really do something like that," I asked.  
  
"Probably not," he said setting the dishes in the sink, "but I do think about that from time to time."  
  
"About what," I asked.  
  
"About moving, starting my life over." He said busying himself with the dishes, "Seattle has a lot of fond memories for me but also a lot of ones that I would rather run from. There's not much here for me anymore."  
  
"That's not true," I said. It isn't true. "You have so many things here. Your family, your career, your friends."  
  
"Friends, what friends," he asked.  
  
"Me," I said so quietly I almost didn't hear it myself.  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes saying so much. Neither of us said anything. We just stood there looking at each other. He was the first one to turn away from our staring match. I watched him for a few more minutes before turning my attention to the dishes as well. We washed the dishes in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm glad I came/I'm glad you came tonight," we said together and somehow our hands found each other in the sink of bubbles. Our eyes met again, mine wandered to his lips and then his wandered to mine when I looked up at his eyes again. I slowly moved my face so that our cheeks brushed against each other.  
  
Then I kissed him, he kissed me, we kissed each other. How our lips found each other is of no importance. The fact that they did is all that matters. To say I never thought about what it would be like to feel his lips on mine would be a lie. But once they were touching, so gently, it was even better than I could have imagined.  
  
Our hands were covered in bubbles but they were suddenly pulling us together, running through each other's hair, caressing each other's cheeks. And we just stood there, kissing passionately, not wanting to let the other go.  
  
I always knew he was stronger than everyone gave him credit for. So when he picked me up in his arms, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold, I could feel the strength in his arms, in his mind, in his heart. We then made a silent agreement that we were going to be taking this never-ending kiss to the next level. I wasn't in the least surprised when he carried me through his apartment and up the stairs. Words were not spoken as we made our way to his bedroom, they didn't need to be. We were too busy kissing and memorizing the sensation of our lips touching.  
  
We reached his room, ironically this would be the first time I had ever seen it. It didn't really matter because all I could see was Niles. He carried me over to his bed and gently laid me down on it, breaking the kiss for the first time. I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. I could tell he had suddenly become nervous. I wasn't as strange as that sounds. The moment our lips touched tonight, I knew this was right. As we searched each other's eyes, I hoped he could see in my eyes what I could see in his. Love. Because that's what it was, it was love. He opened his mouth to say something; I smiled and silenced him by pulling him to me and kissing him once more.  
  
We never stopped after that. The nervousness was gone and we slowly and gently undressed each other, caressing each others bare skin as it was revealed. At some point we slipped under the sheets and he lightly placed himself on top of me, cradling my head in his hands. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. So deeply. No one had ever looked at me like that before. He ran his hand through my hair as if it was something he had always wanted to do. I sat up slightly to meet his lips.  
  
We sank back into the pillows and each other's arms. I began to hear music as we made love. I have always thought that when I make love with the person I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with it would be like making music. And I could hear it. That never happened until this moment. For the first time in my life I was actually making love, I was uniting my soul and my heart and my body with this man. Our love was being both created and defined as we moved together, kissing each other, entwining our fingers together.  
  
We made love for hours, neither of us wanting it to end. The way he made me feel, I can't even find the words to describe it. I never knew it could be like this. How can you love someone so much? How can you fight something so strong? And why would you want to? But that doesn't matter now, we're together, here and now and I hope forever. For the first time in my life, I let myself whisper a man's name into his ear. And I meant it more than anything in the world.  
  
In that short amount of time I knew that my life and my place was with Niles. I don't want to be anywhere but with him. I felt so safe with him and I knew even without speaking the words that he loved me. He loved me in a way that you can only hope to find one day. My mother had never given me a definition of love when I asked her as a girl. She always told me, that love has no explanation. When you find it, you'll know is what she always told me. I found it and it's glorious.  
  
I knew that once it was over, we were going to have to talk things out. I could feel his need to ask me questions. I didn't mind because I wanted to hear what he had to say as well. More importantly, I wanted to reassure him that I love him and that I want to be with him.  
  
"Daphne," he whispered with his hands still gently holding my head. He was still lying on top of me, he didn't move, I didn't want him to. I didn't want him to leave me.  
  
"I know," I said reaching up to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Do you want to go first or should I," he asked quietly.  
  
"You go ahead. I know you want to, I can feel it," I said.  
  
"Can you feel my fear that when I wake up in the morning you won't be here," he asked, "that everything that happened tonight was a dream?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream. Niles I'm here," I whispered, "and we just made beautiful love."  
  
"From the moment I met you, I dreamed of the day that you would be lying here in my arms," he said.  
  
"I'm here," I said again.  
  
"Daphne, I want you to know that I don't want this to be one night of beautiful love, I want this to be a lifetime of beautiful love. I don't want to look back on this as just a memory, I want this to be a beginning," he said. He was starting to choke up. I could hear it, so faint, but it was there. And then for the first night, the word was actually spoken, "I have loved you for so long, so long that I don't remember a time when I haven't loved you."  
  
"Oh Niles," I said feeling a single tear roll down my cheek.  
  
"I love you. I can't even begin to tell you how it happened. I saw you standing there in Frasier's apartment and I just knew. I wasn't expecting it. It just happened and I tried for so long to tell you," he said wiping the tear away, "but I kept asking myself why would you want me? Why would you love me? But you're here and you do. Don't you?"  
  
"Niles," I said looking into his eyes, the ones that were also on the verge of tears, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. Yes, I do. I love you. And I can't tell you when or how it happened either but I knew the minute you opened the door for me tonight that things were going to change between us. I've been wanting them to for awhile now."  
  
"You have," he asked almost stunned that I would say that.  
  
Kissing him was my answer.  
  
"Wow," he whispered starting to move.  
  
"No, please don't," I said, I still wasn't ready for him to, "lying here with your arms around me is the most wonderful feeling in the world."  
  
"No one has ever said that to me before," he said settling back down gently.  
  
"It's true," I said.  
  
"Do you know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said.  
  
"What's your favorite part," I asked.  
  
"Your eyes. I can see myself reflected in them. I have never been able to see that with anyone else. There are so many things with you that I have never seen or done before," he said, "and your hair. I've always wanted to run my fingers through it."  
  
"You can do that whenever you want," I said, "and don't think I don't notice when you try to smell my hair."  
  
"You knew," he said somewhat surprised, "I tried to not make it so noticeable. I couldn't help it though."  
  
"It's okay," I said. And it really was. Truth be told I would long for him to do it. To feel his closeness. "I wanted you to."  
  
"I think you should know people were asking me about you tonight," he said brushing my hair back with his fingers, "actually it was more like complimenting me on my beautiful wife."  
  
"They called me your wife," I said with a smile. He nodded and blushed.  
  
"I didn't correct them," he said quietly.  
  
"Neither did I," I said, "when they called you my husband."  
  
"Do you think we may have given them that impression," he asked with a small laugh.  
  
"I think so. I was so worried about you tonight. Those people made you uncomfortable," I said running my hands down his back, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."  
  
"I know," he said. And then upon my questioning look, "I could feel them."  
  
"Are you going to admit to watching me," I asked.  
  
"Every move that you made. Every time you tucked your hair behind your ear," he said tucking a lock hair behind my ear, "every smile, every time you rubbed your arm nervously."  
  
"Niles, what we created tonight. I never knew it could possibly exist. I had almost given up on looking for it," I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes, "all of the things I have been looking for. Everything I have ever wanted from anyone, you have given me. It's you. It's always been you. You are the answer to every question I have ever asked myself. I never knew love had a definition. But it does now. You."  
  
"I never expected us to cry when and if we ever proclaimed a love for each other," Niles said as a few tears trickled down his cheek. "But we are. That's how powerful it is. Our love is so powerful even if it was just realized tonight."  
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he said leaning down to kiss me, "Daphne? I want to marry you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to end the day with you in my arms. I want to spend my life taking care of you and making you happy. When I come home from work, I want it to be your face that I see when I open the door. I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Really," I asked. Oh my god. He wants to marry me.  
  
"With all my heart I want to marry you," he said, "I know that's probably a little to soon to say that…"  
  
"No, no it's not. It's probably about time one of us has said it," I answered, "after all, it's been years. And your colleagues already seem to think we are. We're just skipping the traditional courting part of the relationship and jumping right to happily ever after."  
  
"Maybe the years we have known each other, have actually been our courting years," Niles said.  
  
"I suppose you're right." I said. All the dinner dates, meeting at the coffee shop, cooking together, everything in their own right had been an unofficial date.  
  
"You are my better half you know," he said. "You complete me. You make me want to be a better person. You do know why I'm always at Frasier's don't you?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Because I have to see you, at least once everyday. On the days that I can't see you, I literally feel sick to my stomach. I have to see you smile, it gives me strength." He said tracing my lips with his finger.  
  
"Oh Niles," I said starting to cry again. "I've been so worried about you lately. Knowing you're here by yourself, hurting, hurts me. My emotions are yours. I feel what you feel. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Then we can be happy together." He said wiping my tears away with gentle kisses on my cheeks.  
  
"I'd like that," I whispered before kissing him yet again. I can't seem to get enough of the sensation, our lips molding together. So gentle, so soft, so perfect.  
  
Knowing I might ruin the moment, I said something that I wanted to get out in the open. As long as it loomed over our heads, I knew that it would bother both of us. It was only a matter of time before one of us mentioned it anyway. We had to talk about telling his family and Roz. I wanted to keep his bed, our bed, a sacred place so I suggested that we bring the conversation into another room.  
  
  
  
"What would you say to a nice, warm bubble bath," I asked, "we have a couple of things to talk about and I know they won't get said if we stay here."  
  
"How do you know they still won't get said if we do that," he asked playfully.  
  
"True," I said. He was right. But it would give us time to talk about the inevitable, "but can we please?"  
  
"Okay. Your wish is my command," he said kissing me and gently leaving my embrace for the first time in hours, "shall I put on some music?"  
  
"No," I said as he lifted me out of bed and carried me into his bathroom, "we make music together. That's all I need."  
  
"You are truly beautiful," he said setting me down the edge of the bathtub, "and I love you so much."  
  
"I love you," I said as he kissed me again. I love kissing him; it's so gentle, yet so passionate as if God created our lips to fit perfectly together.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about," he asked running the bath.  
  
"The inevitable," I said hoping he could figure out what I was talking about.  
  
"You mean telling Frasier, Dad and Roz," he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin anything by bringing them up, but seeing as tomorrow is actually here and I never went home. They're going to ask, honey, you know they will."  
  
"You called me honey," he said sitting a little straighter.  
  
"Get used to it," I whispered leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"I think I can do that," he said slipping into the tub, "would you like to join me?"  
  
"I would love to," I said slipping into the water and his embrace.  
  
"You know, I've never taken a bubble bath with anyone before," he said, and that actually surprised me.  
  
"Really," I asked.  
  
"Yes. I know we both would probably like to continue expressing our love but you're right," he said kissing my shoulder, "we need to figure out how to tell Dad, Roz, and Frasier."  
  
"Your father would be the easiest to tell," I said knowing full well the man wouldn't object to a relationship between his youngest son and his physical therapist.  
  
"He knows how much I love you," he said, "he's the only one I told the depths of my feelings for you. I could never tell Frasier, he once told me that it was simply infatuation. Dad knows it's not true."  
  
"Your brother is an idiot," I said with a laugh. The man truly is. He is more concerned about himself than his brother and his happiness. I knew that upon meeting them both, he is clearly the older brother. He expects and almost demands to be the one who goes first at anything and everything.  
  
"What about Roz," he asked holding me so gently. I looked at him and I was lost.  
  
"What," I asked. For a moment I had forgotten why we we're cuddled together in this bathtub. I was reveling in his closeness and the fact that it took us years to realize that we should have been cuddling together like this all along.  
  
"See, I told you that this was a bad idea," he said playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that all of the sudden my dreams have come true. I don't want this moment to end," I said on the verge of tears once again, "I'm happy Niles. I'm happy and in love and for the first time, I know what it feels like. Please Niles, promise me that we'll be together always. That you won't leave me."  
  
"Daphne, you have my word. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He loves me. We were already nuzzling each other's cheeks but at this point, I closed my eyes, turned my face to kiss his cheek and drink in his scent. The one I have come to love and yearn for.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered. We sat in silence for several minutes. Just holding each other, entwining our fingers, something that I never enjoyed before, probably because no one's fingers fit mine like Niles do. "It will be easy to tell Roz. I'll just come right out and tell her. She'll be shocked, but oh well. I'll tell her and run like hell to get back to you."  
  
"What," he said mimicking my reaction to his statement just moments earlier.  
  
We both looked at each other and laughed. And then we kissed. Again.  
  
"I'll tell her. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I said. "The question is how to tell your brother."  
  
"Together and after we tell Dad and Roz," he said simply, "he'll try to kill me if I tell him myself and he won't believe you if you try to tell him. If we tell Dad and Roz first, it might make it a little easier to tell Frasier."  
  
"Maybe we could use your father as a buffer," I said and then looked at him and into his confused eyes. We laughed again and then I explained. "What I mean is maybe your father should be there when we tell him."  
  
"For support," we said together as if he knew what I was thinking all along.  
  
"And when," I asked.  
  
"The sooner, the better," he answered brushing my hair away from the crook of my neck, "that way we can start our life together without him in the way." He began kissing my neck at that point and I knew our discussion was over.  
  
We almost made love in the bathtub. I suspect we will in the future, but we had spent so much of our time talking that the water had gotten cold and I didn't really want to taste what was left of the bubbles.  
  
"Before we start something that we can't finish," he said standing up and taking my hand to help me out, "let's get more comfortable."  
  
"All right," I said as he wrapped me up with one of those treasured cotton towels. He dried me off and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the door.  
  
"Wait right here," he said kissing me before he walked back into the bedroom.  
  
I smiled to myself and thought about all that had happened tonight. I looked around his bathroom, so neat and organized. He told me forever and a lifetime tonight so I tried to picture my nick knacks mixed in with his in the bathroom. I then found his pajamas hanging up behind the door. I pulled on the top half, hoping that it would become mine at some point.  
  
I was staring at myself in the mirror when he walked back into the room.  
  
"You look better in that than I do," he whispered in my ear and taking me in his arms.  
  
"Can…I…have it," I asked.  
  
"What," he said starting to kiss my neck again.  
  
"You know I'm going to need something to wear when I stay over," I said wondering if he could see the faint blush I felt coming across my cheeks.  
  
"Well then of course," he whispered into my neck, "but you might not be wearing it for long."  
  
"Oh yeah," I asked devilishly, "we'll see about that."  
  
I took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. I soon discovered that in the few moments he left me alone in the bathroom, he transformed the bedroom into a beautifully candlelit room.  
  
"Oh Niles," I whispered taking in the beauty of all of the candles.  
  
"You said no music, I hope this is okay," he said.  
  
"It's beautiful," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said as we fell back onto the bed.  
  
"You made love to me, can I make love to you," I asked shyly.  
  
"No one has ever said that to me before," he said with tears forming in his eyes again.  
  
"Is that a yes," I said nestling myself on top of him.  
  
"Yes," he said as I leaned down to kiss him, "but for the record, I thought we made love together."  
  
"We did," I answered simply, "just a change of position."  
  
"Oh my god," he said. He was completely stunned by my forwardness. I wish I had a camera to take picture of the look upon his face.  
  
"That's okay isn't it," I asked. I'm not really sure why, but I did. I'd never forgive myself if I made him uncomfortable.  
  
"No one has asked me that either," he said caressing my body in the most sensual way.  
  
"Niles I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If I ever do anything to make you feel that way, I want you to tell me," I said moving my face just inches from his.  
  
"You're not." He said.  
  
"You're sure," I asked.  
  
"Absolutely," my love said.  
  
"I love you," I said kissing him. I felt the need to reassure him once more.  
  
"And I love you," he replied.  
  
Very few words were spoken as we began to make love once again. Incidentally, I never took off his pajama top. The sensation of the silk against our skin mixed quite well with our gentle caresses.  
  
The way he made me feel as we made love was nothing compared to the feeling of waking up in his arms. I knew exactly where I was and whose arms I was in. The sensation of two lips pressing gently on my shoulder was the best alarm clock I have ever had in my life. I smiled and pulled him closer and smiled at how safe I felt.  
  
"Wow," I heard him whisper, "waking up with you in my arms is even better than it sounded when I said it last night."  
  
"It is a wonderful feeling," I said. "I feel so safe. Now that I have you, I feel like nothing can hurt me."  
  
"That's good because I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that," he said.  
  
"Thank you," I said turning around in his arms to face him and I kissed him, "Good Morning, handsome."  
  
"You know I could definitely get used to this," he said kissing my forehead.  
  
"Good," I said leaning in to kiss him. "I love you so much."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to you saying that though," he said playfully and then seriously, "I've wanted you to say it for so long. I wanted you to love me as much as I loved you."  
  
"I do," I started to say…  
  
"Wait, can you save those words," he asked looking deep into my eyes again.  
  
"For…," I asked.  
  
"For our wedding day," he barely managed to whisper.  
  
"I can do that." I answered. Our wedding day.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," I said, "Can I say that?"  
  
"Absolutely," he said rubbing his nose against mine, "I love you too."  
  
We stayed cuddled in each other's arms for a little while longer. He couldn't seem to get his fingers out of my hair though.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that," I asked even though I already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear it.  
  
"Because I can," he said. "And because I love you."  
  
"I see. So this is going to be a regular thing then," I teased.  
  
"If you don't mind," he said.  
  
"Well guess what? I don't," I said. "You can stroke my hair anytime you want to. It actually feels rather nice."  
  
"Just don't let me catch anyone else doing it," he said.  
  
"I won't," I said with a small giggle.  
  
"Are you ready to start the day," he asked leaning over me to get a look at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"Oh do we have to? I would much rather stay here all day," I pouted.  
  
"I know, my angel, but we have to. If you don't check in with Dad and Frasier soon, Dad might call his buddies on the force and file a missing persons report," he explained.  
  
"As much as I hate this, I suppose you're right. I have got to get back and change. I can't exactly go about my day wearing my dress from last night or your pajama top," I said.  
  
"I understand about your dress, but my pajama top is nothing something I want you wearing for the public. Only for me." He said.  
  
"Yes sir," I said loving his playfulness.  
  
"We still have time for a shower and breakfast," he said, "we can discuss how we're going to break the news over breakfast."  
  
"I'm glad you're on top of things," I said before realizing the innuendo of my statement.  
  
"My shower's not big enough for that," he said instantly picking up on it. "But we'll see."  
  
  
  
"I hope I don't have to tell you what went on in the shower," I said to my friend.  
  
"No, that's okay," she whispered.  
  
"Are you all right," I asked. Roz looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh Daphne. That's so beautiful," she sobbed. Why is she crying?  
  
""I know," I said, "He's beautiful."  
  
"And he really said all of those things to you," she asked, "about marrying you and waking up with you in his arms?"  
  
"Yes." I said feeling the glow on my face shine even brighter.  
  
"So you're like engaged," Roz said.  
  
"Yes," I said. And I knew that Niles probably stopped off at a jewelry store before heading to his fathers.  
  
"This is incredible," Roz said, "and this all happened last night?"  
  
"Roz, I love him with my whole heart and this didn't just happen last night, it's been happening for several years," I said, "it started the moment we met. You know, he told me from the very beginning I gave him some sort of strength. He had to see me smile at least once everyday. It would give him the strength to make it through the day."  
  
"He doesn't seem your type though," Roz said, "I can obviously see that you're in love. I need sunglasses to block the glow on your face."  
  
"Sometimes the one person who isn't your type is the person who were meant to spend the rest of your life with," I said. "I know that Niles and I are very different. But I know that without him I'm only half a person, Niles completes me. He makes me whole. He brings the best out of me, Roz. I learned last night that I belong in his arms and more importantly, in his arms is the only place I want to be…"  
  
I was sitting with my back to the door, but I could still feel him walk into the café. Roz looked at me and nodded toward the door. I smiled at her, looked toward the door and then back at her again before I rose from my seat and walk straight into his arms. We kissed gently and I buried myself in his arms. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. It was at this moment I realized how much of an effect he has on me. I missed him the entire time I was telling our story to Roz, but when he walked in the café and I felt his presence it hit me just how much I missed him. It had only been a couple of hours since we tore ourselves apart and set out on our quest to reveal our news. It felt like an eternity, the minute we headed in different directions I began to count the minutes until I could be back in his arms.  
  
"Look at you," Roz said pulling us back into reality. I swear I heard her sniffle, "that's so beautiful," she said. Niles and I rejoined her at the table, I sat in his lap, loving the fact that I could. I knew Niles wanted to leave and I can't say that I blame him for wanting to. "Just give her a minute to gush," I whispered in his ear. Roz rambled on and on for a few moments. "What did you tell her," my love whispered in my ear. "The truth," I said. "The truth with details," he asked. "Oh just let her get it out of her system," I said. "The way you talked me up, I think she wants me now," he teased. "She can't have you." I said. She can't, no one can. Niles Crane is mine.  
  
After a few minutes, I could tell Niles was getting tired of Roz going on and on about…actually I have no idea what she was saying. I stopped listening to her when Niles walked in the café. "Please, can we go," he whispered. I kissed his temple and nodded. "Roz, we're going to go," I said. I stood up and took Niles hand and practically ran out the door. We barely heard her congratulate us.  
  
We walked to his car, our fingers entwined; you couldn't pry us apart with a crow bar. Always the gentleman, he saw me safely into his passenger seat and then kissed me like no tomorrow. "That ought to tide you over until I get in the car," he teased. "What would tide me over is if you would make love to me in the back seat," I said playfully. "That would be risky and probably fun. But I refuse to confine us in a back seat of the car. That doesn't let me properly show you how much I love you." He gave me a quick kiss and shut the door. I really love this man.  
  
I took his hand as we started to drive. I kissed his hand, his fingers. We made small talk, something we have never had any problem doing. After a while, I realized that I didn't recognize the streets anymore. "Where are we going," I asked. "You'll see," he said. All I could figure was that we were heading west, toward the beach maybe. I thought he might take me somewhere so he could officially propose. Last night in bed was a beautiful proposal, but I knew that for Niles to consider it official, a ring had to included.  
  
My life changed dramatically in a 24-hour time span. Most people who would hear about our actions would think we should be committed. But when you've known the person for years and know him better than anyone else including his father and brother, it's not crazy at all. What we have is beautiful, not crazy.  
  
He pulled into a parking lot. I was right, we were at the beach. Although this isn't a beach I've seen before. I started to ask him, but he already had the answer. "This is someplace I found a few years ago. It's deserted, but it's beautiful. It's quiet. And I want to share it with you."  
  
The weather was beautiful, Niles, my Niles, insisted on leaving our shoes in the car. "What's the point of walking on the beach with your shoes on?" he said. I still find it funny that even though I know him so well, he can still say little things that surprise me. He was right last night when he told me that he wasn't like his peers. There's a whole side of him that no one knows about. Except me that is, I'm going to be the only who can see this side of him. I love that. I love the idea that I can share a glance with him and we're the only two people who know why and what we're thinking.  
  
The beach was deserted. I asked him how he found this place. He looked at me, smiled and said, "I don't really know. I was driving around one day. I had just watched you leave on a date with some guy, Eric or Joe or someone. I didn't really catch his name, I was too upset that he was the one taking you out and not I. I just kept driving and driving. I thought to myself, if I could take you one place, where would it be? Where could we go that it would just be the two of us and Mother Nature? This is what I found."  
  
"Oh Niles," I said. I wanted to say more. All I could manage to muster up was, "that's never going to happen again. I promise. If I'm going anywhere with anyone from now on it will be with you." That was enough. He kissed me and guided me to the beach.  
  
We walked hand in hand along the beach, occasionally the water brushed over our feet. I could have sworn there was a rainbow in the sky. But that could have just been me because standing next to me my pot of gold. We didn't say much during the walk. Just the intimacy of being alone together was enough.  
  
After a few moments, I felt him drop back behind me. I turned to find him down on one knee. Oh my god. Oh my god. I started crying. I couldn't help it. "Honey, please don't cry." He said reaching up to stroke my cheek. "I can't help it. From the moment I met you, I have dreamt of this moment so many times. And now that it's here…I can't help it." I sobbed. "It's okay," he began, "Daphne. I've played this moment over and over in my head so many times in hopes that one day I could actually ask you to be my wife. I'm not sure if this is going to come out right, but I'll try. You are my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I never thought I would find you and then when I least expected it, there you were. Everything I learn about you is another piece of gold and each piece that I add to the pot shines brighter than the last. My love for you is so strong and so intense that it consumes every fiber of my being. I don't want to lose that feeling, I don't want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and doing everything in my power to make you happy. Daphne, will you marry me?"  
  
Hearing him say those things made my heart skip a beat. Then he opened the ring box; in it contained the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. The ring didn't matter; I know my short hesitation must have brought his heart to his throat. "Yes," I whispered. He looked into my eyes and my heart swelled with love for this man. I don't know how that was possible because it was already three times the normal size with love for him. "Yes" I said again as he slipped the ring onto it's permanent place on my finger. I looked at it for half a second before throwing myself at him and knocking him back onto the sand. As we kissed, all the pieces of my suddenly and permanently fell into place. I couldn't be happier.  
  
We were married just a few weeks later. I spent much of the time leading up to our wedding reassuring Frasier that Niles and I and what we have and what we're doing is not a mistake. He was being incredibly hard headed about this. I don't even remember how many times Niles told me to just let it go, that he was just trying to milk as much attention from this as he could. But I wanted him to understand. And lord knows I love explaining to people my feelings for Niles.  
  
I feel like Cinderella and I have finally found my Prince Charming. We were married on the same beach he proposed to me. Only my parents, Frasier, Martin and Roz were in attendance. And while I love my brothers dearly, I wanted to avoid the chaos that comes with them so we asked that they just come to the party that was held in our honor afterwards. Surprisingly they agreed, as did my parents. I was terrified to tell them that I was getting married, especially when they had never met Niles. My mum a bit reluctant at first, but she seemed to be fine once she saw Niles and I together. "About time you found yourself a husband." She said. My father was thrilled. He and Niles took quite a liking to each other almost instantly. "He's a wonderful man, Daphne," my father said, "I know he will take good care of you." To have my parents blessing on such short notice was so wonderful.  
  
Nothing compared to our wedding though. Niles vows to me made me cry even more than the night we came together. He spoke so softly that Frasier later told me he couldn't hear a word Niles was saying. "Daphne is the only person that needed to hear them," my new husband said in response. Despite the fact that our families were there, I hardly noticed them. It was just Niles and I standing in the warm water of the sea, slipping wedding bands onto each others fingers, declaring our love and committing ourselves to each other. It was one of the happiest days of my life and also the beginning of my new life, as Mrs. Niles Crane.  
  
When I said that even though I know Niles better than anyone, he certainly is capable of pulling one over on me. Before we left the beach, he gave me my wedding present. I told him that allowing me to become his wife is the best present he could have ever given me. "Welcome home." He said simply. "What," I asked. I was lost. "You like this beach don't you?" he asked. "I love it," I said. "I bought it," he said. "You what?" "I bought it, this land. There's a reason why it's deserted. It was for sale." "You mean…" "Welcome home." He said again. "This is my wedding gift to you. I'd like to turn this land into our home. This will be our beach, forever and always." "You bought this for me," I asked. "For us. For our children." He said. I flung my arms around him and kissed him. Through out our entire reception, all I could bring myself to talk about was the house my husband was going to build for me. 


	2. Daphne's Epilogue

Disclaimer: See Daphne's Story  
  
  
  
Daphne's Epilogue  
  
  
  
Several weeks after we were married, we discovered that something else happened that night. It was very unexpected because we had hoped it would just be the two of us for a while. It had taken so long for us to get here that we wanted to spend as much time together as possible. We were working so hard on building the new house and we were so anxious to move in. This was a two-person job, but it turned out that three people were doing it.  
  
Having said all that, I was very nervous to tell Niles of my suspicions. When I told him I thought I might be pregnant, all of my fears disappeared as he started to cry. "Really?" he asked sinking to his knees and putting his hands on my stomach. I merely nodded and that's when he looked into my eyes. "Honey, it's okay. I know we said that we were going to hold off on having children for a little while but this is fantastic. I mean we're actually going to get to see what we created that night. It doesn't have words but now it has a form. A baby is a symbol of our union."  
  
He was so wonderful. He's the one who took me to the drugstore to get a home pregnancy test, he's the one who made the phone call to the doctors to make an appointment for an official test, he's the one who calmed me down when I had a crying fit. He did everything but take the test. I made him look at the test when the alarm sounded. I was so nervous because I wanted to have his baby so much. And to see his eyes light up when he picked up the test was the most incredible thing. I don't think I could have looked at it, seeing his elation was all I needed. And needless to say, the house preparations went into full swing the very next day. The doctor later told us just how far along I was. Niles and I did, indeed, create our little one that night.  
  
Niles was so supportive throughout our pregnancy. Yes, our pregnancy. I was so worried that it would be a difficult one but it wasn't. It was so beautiful. I loved every minute of carrying our baby and the sooner the time came to have it, the more I couldn't wait to have another.  
  
Niles never missed one of my doctor's appointments, he called me every hour on the hour from his office just to tell me he loved me and to add another name to the "what to name the baby" list. I thought for sure that at some point he'd pass out during the pregnancy, especially when we had to watch that film in Lamaze class. I really underestimated my husband though, he was the only man in the room that didn't have to get up and leave. He even chuckled when a colleague of his left the room.  
  
My husband hired miracle contractors to design and build the house. They were doing a wonderful job, under budget and ahead of schedule. Niles demanded to over see everything, especially our bedroom and the nursery. He insisted on designing them himself. He placed our bedroom in the center of the second floor, with these beautiful bay windows overlooking the ocean and the spot where we were married. And seeing as we were going to wait to find out the sex of the baby, he did this whole unisex baby animal theme. I had to stop him from buying two cribs though.  
  
He insisted that the baby should sleep in our room for at least the first couple of months. I had absolutely no objections to that but questioned the need for two cribs. It turns out he was thinking ahead of another baby as well and wanted to be prepared in case we had two children in need of cribs. "You never know." He said. In the terms of our relationship, you never know was the perfect thing to say. The house was finished just as I entered the final month of our pregnancy and thankfully we were able to settle in before our little one was born.  
  
Nothing even came close to the look on his face when the doctor said, "it's a girl." It was Niles' turn to break down in tears. He later teased that it out of relief for the hand that I nearly broke, we both knew better. When the baby was placed on my stomach just seconds after her entrance into our world, god it was a dream come true. She's the baby I have always wanted and her father is the man I used to spend so many nights dreaming of. Everyone else in the room disappeared as the three of us cried together. He was right, our daughter was the love that we created that night. Holding her in our arms is the most incredible feeling.  
  
Once everyone had cleared out of the room, we took to the task of naming our little one. She calmed down almost immediately when we were left alone. Already like her daddy, the hustle and bustle is not at all to her liking. And she has the same piercing blue eyes as he does with my dark hair. But those eyes. Those eyes are going to get us in so much trouble. They're beautiful just like her daddy's. They're the color of the sea and no man is going to be able to resist them. I told Niles we might just have to hire a bodyguard for her. He said that no man is allowed to come near her until after he's dead so the bodyguard wouldn't be necessary.  
  
She's truly beautiful and deserves a beautiful name to match. After hours of going back and forth through the baby name books, we had each decided to write down three names for a girl and three names for a boy and list them in the order of our favorite. My husband and I think just alike as we both had the same name written down at the top of our list. Avery. Avery Hester to be more specific.  
  
Avery is such a wonderful baby. Everyone thought she would be fussy just like her daddy, but surprisingly she's very laid back and quite a happy little girl. The one thing that bothers Niles however is the fact that he doesn't get to feed her as much as I do. I'm breastfeeding, he can't exactly do it but he has figured out a way to take part in it. Either on the couch or our bed, usually our bed, I'll sit between his legs and relax against his chest. He holds us so gently and so lovingly. He talks to her in a voice that neither of us knew he had. It's so soothing that it's even put me to sleep.  
  
For a man who used to cringe at the word fatherhood, he is certainly doing a wonderful job with it. You have to pry Avery out of his arms. He won't let anyone hold her without his supervision. Anyone but me that is. Avery doesn't like the unfamiliar though, five minutes is the longest anyone has gotten to hold her before she starts fussing. The minute she's back in our arms, she calms down and falls right back asleep. Niles and I have "the magic touch" as Martin calls it. And in all the time we've been home from the hospital, I don't think Avery has spent even half the amount of time in the antique crib Niles just had to have as she does in our arms.  
  
I love the time I get to spend with our daughter while her daddy is at work, even though I miss him terribly. Most of the time I talk to her about Niles. I tell her all of the funny stories I know about him. I would rather her be in my arms than in her crib and lying on the couch reading a book with her asleep on my chest is something I love to do. I love watching her sleep. She's so peaceful. Motherhood is a very scary thing, but Avery makes it so easy for me and I love her so much.  
  
It's funny, it used to be that Martin would cop out on his exercises, but since I married Niles and had our baby, I'm the one that does it. He completely understands and sometimes pops over just to have lunch with me. I think it's really an excuse to see Avery. He knows I'll at least give him the opportunity to hold her, unlike her daddy. "I don't think so Dad. She's been a bit cranky today," or "Maybe later," are the excuses he uses to keep her in his arms. It takes a lot of coaxing from me before he'll let someone else hold her. She really recognizes Niles and my touch and when she's in someone else's arms, she knows instantly. Which makes the time with her grandfather short lived. Martin doesn't seem to mind, he's just glad that he's around to be a part of her life.  
  
I love coming home from a day out with Roz or an afternoon with Martin and knowing that Niles and Avery are there waiting for me. I don't do this that often because lord knows I would rather be at home but Niles makes me get out every once in a while. I'll come home and Niles will be making dinner or I'll find him doing paperwork on our bed while Avery naps across the room. So much for that office he added to the floor plans on the house. I love walking in the door and into his arms. There is always a void whenever I go anywhere without him and I hate that feeling. It's so bad that even if he tells me to get out for a bit, that I spend three-fourths of the time on the phone with him. Poor Roz, I think she's beginning to get annoyed with it all. We'll just have to find her someone to love. Maybe we can throw another party.  
  
I thought my world was complete that night when Niles and I declared our love for one another, the night we made love for the first time. But having Avery in our lives makes it all even better. Niles completes my life, I complete his and Avery completes ours. I wake up each morning in the arms of the man I love; I can hear our daughter stirring from across the room. This is my family, the one I have waited so long for.  
  
We live in the wettest city in the country, but I see nothing but sunshine each and everyday. I took a huge gamble moving to the States, I had no idea that each and every one of my dreams would come true here. And the person who made them all come true was the odd little psychiatrist who fell in love with me. 


End file.
